Naruto the Huntsman: Man and Machine
by SilverDragonInn7700
Summary: Is he still a man? Or has he become a machine?
1. Thoughts

**(This story is about Naruto in the RWBY world as he will be born in it so no chakra but I will also make him a cyborg like in Black Ops 3 I am giving you all these choices as a base whichever you chose will set the story in stone.)**

 **Character Base:**

Ruin

Prophet

Nomad

Spectre

Fire Break

Black Jack

 **(Their will also be pairing single or harem is your choice here is a pole you can pick up to 9 if harem)**

 **Pole:**

Ruby Rose

Yang Xiao Long

Blake Belladonna

Weiss Schnee

Pyrrha Nikos

Nore Valkyrie

Cinder Fall

Neopolitan/Neo

Penny Polendina

Velvet Scarlatina

Coco Adel

Emerald Sustrai

Winter Schnee

Glynda Goodwitch (If not chosen she will be Naruto's mother)

 **(Naruto will have a host that invades his cybernetics every now and then to talk to him but he will be kept a secret until revealed but I will leave little easter eggs in the story to see if you can find it out.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**(Hello everyone I am happy to see all your suggestions and Naruto will be based on Nomad and the he will have a harem the pole is right here.)**

Ruby

Weiss

Blake

Yang

Nora

Pyrrha

Winter

Neo

Cinder

 **Loadout:**

H.I.V.E.

Primary: SMG-100 w/ Extended Mag + Ballistics CPU

Secondary: RK5 w/ Laser Sight

Lethal: Trip Mine

Tactical: Shock Charge

Perks/Enhancements: Sixth Sense, Tracker, Dead Silence

Semblance: Wind

 **(This is just his common loadout he will specialize in other weapons)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Not All Stories Have Happy Beginnings**

A tall male who stood at 5'11 was standing in a room the slight darkness of the room shadowing his eyes he had a face mask on that showed artwork of large teeth and wore a hat on his head and was armed to the teeth in gear (He is wearing the Chupacabra gear) he suddenly had thoughts on his past the day his life took a turn far from the worse.

 **(Flashback)**

A blonde boy was playing with his two friends his best friend Yang and little Ruby as they played in a play pin they had been friends for as long as the boy knew.

His mother Glynda Goodwitch had retired from being a huntsman when she had found out she was pregnant when she had told his father he had ran, off but a few people say that the man was killed by Grimm, Glynda didn't seem to care though all she said was that she was sad she couldn't kill him herself after he was born she had settled down on Patch where she had made a sort of friendship with Taiyang and his children Yang was his best friends rather quickly and Ruby just absolutely loved him.

Though it would all change when one day Yang took her little sister in the woods looking for her mother the mother she had never heard about till now, she had put Ruby in a wagon and pulled her into the woods as she went off on her search not noticing her best friend look at her from behind a tree he wanted to warn someone but he was to far from town and decided to keep an eye out for her as he followed Yang into the forest.

After a while of walking Yang had made it to a ruined shack she smiled hoping to find the answers to where her real mom might be she was about to enter before she froze when she heard a deep menacing growl inside the cabin.

Three pairs of glowing red eyes stared right at her before they charged Yang was to scared to move and Ruby began to wake up as she rubbed her eyes to see what was happening only to freeze as well when she saw the three Beowolves charging at them.

"YANG RUN!" they both heard the scream of their friend as he stood infront of the cabin and used his semblance slicing one of them in half but with a blade of wind but their was only so much a little boy could do as they turned their attention on him not noticing another Beowolf right behind him as it knocked him down and bit his leg snapping it in half as he gave a pained cry before he was pulled into the cabin the other two coming to join in as well while Ruby and Yang could only stare in horror as they saw the pooling blood and their friend being ripped apart limb by limb just because of one girl being to stubborn and curious.

The screaming and growls stopped as the sound of a blade slicing into flesh was heard before they saw their uncle Qrow walking out of the cabin his cloak covering a small limp body as blood dripped down to the grass.

"Yang! Ruby we have to go to a hospital NOW!" he yelled as the two were taken back to town before they came face to face with a worried Glynda who has been looking all over the island for her baby boy.

"Qrow! Whats going on, where is my son?" Qrow grit his teeth as he showed the blonde green eyed mother the limp body of her baby boy removing the cloak from the boys face revealing a pair of cold little green eyes.

Glynda had her hands on her mouth as tears spilled from her eyes as she grabbed ahold of her son before she tried to shake him a bit denying her son was dead.

"baby, baby wake up. Come one honey wake up for mommy." she let out a sob as his eyes were still wide and blood covered her fingers when she touched his soft face before she seemed to have snapped and began to shake him like a mad woman.

"PLEASE BABY WAKE UP! WAKE UP SWEETIE WAKE UP PLEASE!" she screamed before Qrow had stopped her from damaging the boys body then it already is.

she fell to her knees and sobbed into her sons cold bloody chest which seemed to have a small cave in where his heart should be.

"P-P-P-Please, don't leave me."

The funeral was completely quite no one had spoken, Glynda was standing over her son's gravestone holding a little fox toy she had planned to give to her son it was supposed to be his birthday tomorrow.

Qrow had walked up to Glynda putting a hand on her shoulder as she cried.

"Glynda i'm so sorry for what happened , I wish I could have been their quick enough to save him." Glynda turned around with one of the most hateful and angry glares that he had seen when he had tried hitting on her when she was still pregnant with with her son.

"But you were quick enough to save Yang and Ruby?" Qrow widen his eyes before narrowing them.

"Don't blame Yang for this Glynda she had nothing to do-" he was cut off when Glynda had used her semblance to launch him into a tree making Taiyang run to his side as Yang was looking at her friends grave thinking it was all her fault.

"Had to do with what! Because of her my son is dead! She is just like her mother, stubborn and selfish!" she yelled tears streaming down her face as Yang only seemed to cry more while Taiyang growled.

"That was too far Glynda you can't blame Yang for what happened." she glared at Taiyang who flinched slightly under her glare.

"Silence Xiao Long!" she calmed herself before she give the two one last galre.

"I'm going back to Beacon don't come back for me." she left not saying another word as the two as Yang cried Ruby though was quite which was strange to them all she did was stare at the grave stone.

"Come on Yang, Ruby let's go home." Taiyang had carried Yang while Qrow carried Ruby not noticing a pair of gleaming blue eyes

 **(Flashback End)**

The teen lifted his head to see his employer, Iron Wood.

"Hello James," he growled at the boy "It's general Iron Wood to you boy." he just shrugged not really caring.

"So what do you need me to do?" Iron Wood sighed before tossing him a file he opened it reading the contents.

"You want me to babysit?" he growled out as he tossed the papers back.

"We need to make sure she is safe enough in a social environment, she looks up to you, since you are both sort of the same." the boy got in his face with a death glare.

"We are not the same I still have my humanity, even if it is just a small amount." Iron Wood just sighed before handing the file back.

"Please just do it, i'm sure you'll get to meet _her_ again." he didn't flinch but inside his head he did. "Don't forget you owe me when I found and saved you in that lab when you got turned into this."

He growled deeply as the wind seemed to shift but Iron Wood didn't seem fazed. "Fine where is she?" Iron Wood smiled and waved a hand "Bring her in." the door opened and in came a young girl. She had short, rather curly orange hair that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. A layer of skin concealed her metallic structure and spherical joints, and her irises bore similarity to the shutter of a camera.

The green lines on the side of her stockings also appear to glow at times. She had what appears to be a small and thin backpack as she waved cheerfully at the young blonde.

"Salutations! I can't wait for our mission!" she chirped as the tall blonde just sighed and took her arm nearly dragging her.

"Let's just go Penny I'm already as irritated as it is." he dragged her out as Iron Wood just smiled and sat in a chair.

"Good luck, Naruto."

* * *

 **(Sorry if it's short their will be longer chapters later if you guys wish for the harem poll to be longer I can at least squeeze in maybe one or two but that is it I don't want to do large harems unless it would be a lemon story.)**


	3. Chapter 2

**(Okay guys I got your wants for two more characters and that is it, this isn't The Narutoverse where you can find excuses for large harems here's the new list.)**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Nora, Winter, Neo, Cinder, Penny, and Emerald.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he sat with his orange haired companion as she excitedly looked around in awe as they flew towards Beacon.

Naruto checked his surroundings taking note of multiple people Pyrrha Nikos the invincible girl, Weiss Schnee younger sister of Winter Schnee an old rival and one-night stand when she had been kidnapped by the White Fang who planned to rape and kill her on video but he had saved her and in a moment of weakness and hero worship led to them having an amazing night which so happened to be their first time, and what also got him on Jacques Schnee's shit list and had taken her daughter's right as heiress and given it to his younger daughter not like Winter cared it was worth it to her.

Naruto looked around and saw a black haired girl with a bow reading and narrowed his eyes on her under his hat, she was blending in well but he noticed her hiding a pair of cat ears in that bow.

Naruto turned his head and widened his eyes as he saw two familiar faces.

He saw the no longer little Ruby, who was wearing a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She was also wearing a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles.

Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulder by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also has bullets and a pouch attached.

Next was his once best friend Yang, She was wearing a tan jacket that bares her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this was a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black.

She had a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandana is tied around her left knee. And an orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

He lowered his head to cover his green glowing eyes as he didn't want to be seen by them, Penny noticed her friend's discomfort.

"Naruto are you okay?" she asked as Naruto turned his head.

"I'm fine just trying to get some rest, I have to do a transfusion soon." she nodded her head, Naruto's heart had been replaced with a an artificial one that injects a special chemical compound through his blood stream that her friend called Element 115, or more professionally Divinium or Ununpentium.

Iron Wood had tried to convince him to give him a sample but the blonde had denied him every time, Iron Wood was only looking out for the safety of the kingdoms and was willing to take any able action even some that hurt his reputation if it meant humanities safety.

Naruto looked at a screen and saw the news about the criminal Roman Torchwick slippery bastard he'll give him that even evading Naruto himself when he came to kill him.

The screen was changed and showed a blonde woman who made his artificial heart stop he was sure he was dead for about 10 seconds.

It was his mother Glynda Goodwitch, God knows how much he missed her but the times he knew he could come back... he just couldn't he was too nervous on what his mother would think if she saw him, what he had become, the things he's done.

He shook his head and took in his mother's appearance he remembered his mother wore more comfortable clothes during their years in Patch now she looked more professional now.

Her light-blonde hair was tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright green like his and she wore thin ovular glasses. She had dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar.

She wore a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings.

She was wearing black boots with bronze heels, and a cape. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

He couldn't help but admire his beautiful mother he wish he could be near her and hold her like before he closed his eyes trying to find a memory in his half-flesh-and-half-cybernetic brain for any memories he had with his mom.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Naruto was 3 maybe 4 he was crawling on the floor avoiding his mother who had a small smile on her face as she chased her son trying to catch him so she can give him a bath._

 _"Come on Naruto you need a bath sweetie." he was giggling as he hid under a table and his smiling mother dunked under and tried to grab him though much to the blonde mother's shame her son had ducked under her and kept going and she bumped her head._

 _Naruto dunked under one of the low shelves that held a few pots and pans as his mom slowly crept to the laughing boy and a soon as she got close Naruto stood up and bumped his head causing the pots and pans to fall as the boy was dizzy until a pot landed on his head making him fall on his rear and cry as Glynda had gained a worried face and picked up the pot showing her sniffling son but as soon as he looked up he smiled again giggling as he sniffled._

 _Glynda gave a gentle smile and picked up her son as she kissed his head and pulled him close to her chest Naruto snuggled into his mother with a coo as she took him for his bath._

 _(Flashback end)_

He was brought out of his thoughts as he saw a groaning blonde kid in a hoodie puke in the trash making some people to look disgusted and move away.

He walked up to his fellow blonde and patted his back, "Air sickness huh?" the blonde knight groaned as he puked which ended up making the trash can fall over and spill his stomach contents.

"Oh Yang, gross you have puke on your shoe!" Ruby had shouted as Yang turned pale and shook her leg which flung the chunks around making Ruby run for it.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross!" she said as she skipped to her sister with one foot.

"Get away!" Ruby cried as she ran away from Yang. "Get away from me!" Naruto rolled his eyes as they neared the docking area.

(Hour later)

Naruto and Penny walked towards Beacon as they looked around observing the new and old students.

"Naruto can you tell me what a academy is?" Penny had asked this was the first time she was outside of the lab, training grounds didn't count as they were isolated areas.

"An academy is a place where students come to learn and specialize in a certain skill as here it is learning and training to become a huntsman or huntress." Naruto had said as Penny had nodded her head.

As they walked they stopped and turned to see a mushroom cloud and walked to see what had happened.

When they got their they saw Ruby and Weiss Schnee the former who had shaken a vial of Dust in the girls face which had caused her to sneeze and cause an explosion.

"What are you even doing here aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" she questioned as Ruby was stuttering confused.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and walked forward deciding to help her.

"Well you were waving a bottle of dangerous dust in her face, so to me it was your fault for false handling of a dangerous product" he said making Weiss turn red in the face as she glared at him but widened her eyes.

"You, your that ruffian who took me hostage!" she pointed with a shout as he narrowed his green eyes on her while Penny didn't seem to like the hostility to her friend but Naruto's hand kept her back.

"You were in my way and your dad was trying to get me killed." he said as her father had paid off a bunch of crooked cops to kill him for sleeping with Winter and in so resulted in him taking Weiss hostage until he found a way out.

"Do you even know who I am? I can have my father bring the authorities and take you where you belong, a prison cell hopefully a couple of feet underground!" she growled as he rolled his eyes.

Ruby looked at him his face was covered and the only visible thing were his green piercing eyes, she kept staring... she felt like she had seen those eyes before, on someone she knew and cared about, she shook her head and came to aid her savior.

"Hey back off princess, I said I was sorry!"

"it's heiress, actually." the black haired girl from the ship walked up to them but had kept her eye on Naruto as she looked towards Weiss and Ruby. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." she said holding the vial of Dust as Wiess gained a smug look.

"Finally some recognition!" she said until Blake decided to smash that pride of her's.

"The same company infamous controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Weiss looked enraged as she stuttered.

"What- how dare..." she looked to see Naruto chuckling behind his mask and Ruby giggling before huffing taking the vial and leaving.

Ruby looked at Weiss and sighed. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." she said and smiled before turning to her saviors and saw they had left the black haired girl following the blonde secretly which caused her to sigh and fall to the floor in defeat.

"Welcome to Beacon."

(With Naruto)

He kept walking with Penny until he turned his head. "Why are you following me Blake?" he said making the bow wearing girl stop in her tracks.

"I wanted to thank you, for saving me at the train." she said nervously as she looked at him and he looked back with cold green eyes.

"I had no reason to kill you, just Adam." he said as he looked at her making her flinch his eyes were far more cold then her's which scared her slightly they were the eyes of a man who did not fear death not because he was cocky but more like he had seen death first hand and escaped it but not without some serious trauma.

"I know but still you could have just left me to die, but you saved me and I thank you for that." she gave a bow and walked away making Naruto look behind his back and his cold green eyes stared at her he would admit she was pretty but he had been beaten and taught the hard way to resist his primal urges.

Penny looked back and narrowed her eyes on Blake she felt something inside her chest twist she thought it was probably just some malfunctioning and will ask Naruto to give her some repairs.

Naruto heard a caw and looked up to see a raven stare at him with piercing blue eyes, he narrowed his own on it as it took off.

(Few hours later)

Naruto and Penny walked into Beacon's auditorium as they saw many people as the two had stood unknowingly to a certain blonde purple eyed girl.

"Ruby! Over here I saved you a spot!" Naruto froze hearing her voice and quickly hid his eyes as Yang waved her sister over.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" the tall blonde asked as Ruby glared at her sister.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?" she yelled accusingly as Yang looked at her sister confused and surprised.

"Yikes. meltdown already?" she asked as Ruby gained a stressed angry look.

"No I literally exploded a hole in front of the school..." she said angrily "And their was some fire..." she ranted until she went into thought "and I think some ice." Yang just smirked thinking her sister was lying.

"Are you being sarcastic?" she smiled as Ruby scoffed.

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed." she ranted as slowly behind her Weiss was leaning in with narrowed eyes.

"And then I exploded! And then she yelled again! And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" she said her voice going into despair at the thought of her interaction with the mean heiress.

"You!" Weiss shouted making Ruby jump into Yang's arms frightened.

"Oh god, it's happening again!" she cried as Weiss sneered.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" making Yang look at her sister in shock.

"Oh my god you actually exploded." she muttered as she looked at her sister at this moment Naruto decided to help the red head again he didn't really know why he just did.

"You wouldn't have nearly been blown off the cliff you had reasonably talked to her instead of shaking a vial of a dangerous substance in her face." he said calmly making her glare at him and Yang and Ruby to take notice of him but he did nothing but stare with cold uncaring eyes making them all flinch.

She looked at Ruby and pulled out a pamphlet that said "Dust For Dummies".

"You really want to start making things up to me?" she asked as Ruby got out of her sister's arms and looked at the heiress with a pleading look.

"Absolutely!" she said a bit shyly as Weiss thrust the pamphlet into her hands.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again." she ordered as Yang rubbed her head nervously.

"Look, uh... It sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot!" she said as she tried to think of a way to fix the situation making Naruto scoff.

"Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" she said as Ruby smiled and turned to the white haired girl.

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" she held out her hand to Weiss. "Hello Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out we can go shopping for school supplies!" she said optimistically making Weiss smile in a sarcastic and mocking way.

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" she said making Ruby smile slightly and making Naruto roll his eyes and for Yang to glare at the Ice Queen for the way she was treating her little sister.

"Oh wow really?" her hopes were smashed when Weiss frowned at her.

"No." She said making Ruby frown and look down until the headmaster Ozpin tapped his mike with Glynda by his side making Naruto's breath hitch seeing his mother right their,." he bowed his head to cover his eyes when he saw her looking in his direction.

"Ahem... I'll keep this brief." he said pushing his glasses up.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge." he said gaining a few nods.

"To hone your craft and require new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." he said as many smirked and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"But I look amongst you all I see is wasted energy," he said making many scowl or frown but Naruto chuckled. "in need of purpose, direction."

"You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." Glynda looked around the crowd until her eyes fell onto the masked boy who had his head down but she thought she caught the same shade of green as her own eyes but shrugged it off.

"It is up to you to take the first step." he finished his speech and left as Glynda took the mic.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins." she said looking at her senior and future students. "Be ready." she said seriously. "You are dismissed!" she said and walked away.

Yang looked at her sister. "He seemed kinda off." she said thinking that the headmaster seemed weird.

"Like he wasn't even their." Ruby said also a bit confused until Jaune came up to Weiss with a flirty smirk.

"I'm a natural blonde you know!" he smiled until he was pulled back by Naruto.

"So am I lover boy." he said as he dragged the blonde knight away by his hood making him choke.

Naruto got in his pajamas until he saw what Jaune had which was a onesie which he quickly snatched from him. "Okay I'm doing you a solid for this." he said and tossed him some of his own pajamas.

"Put those on and tomorrow you throw this in the trash." the blonde nodded as he left to put them on.

"Naruto what does solid mean?" Penny asked in a nightgown as he looked at her.

"A solid is slang for making a promise." he said as she nodded her head and got an idea.

"Naruto will you do me a solid, and sleep with me." she said making him choke on air with his cheeks red which was hidden by the face mask he had on and the beanie he kept on his head to hide his hair.

He gained his composure after realizing what she meant and set his sleeping bag next to her's.

"Goodnight Naruto." she smiled and laid down and powered down to save power for tomorrow.

"Night Penny." he said closing his eyes until he widened them and saw he was in a different location he was in a snowy forest as he looked to see crows and ravens on a tree the odd thing about them was that they all had blue eyes.

"You can come down now..." he narrowed his eyes.

"Corvus." he said as the birds chuckled and flew down taking the shape of a man made of shadow with the glowing blue eyes.

"Naruto why so cruel, I saved your life, I made you a new body so you could see your mother again." he said looking at him as Naruto glared.

"You turned me into a monster, she'd never accept me if she saw me like this!" he growled making Corvus chuckle.

"Well I would say it was an improvement," he said until he narrowed his eyes. "And you best remember why I brought you back from the dead, you are in my debt or like you said you owe me a solid." he laughed as he vanished as Naruto glared at nothing.

"I will kill you one day Corvus!" he roared out as the laughed haunted him.

"My death means yours boy!" Naruto fumed but thought deep down into an area in his mind.

"Not for long."

* * *

 **(Alright that's that I hope you enjoyed just to let you know of all his parts that are cyber. His entire left leg, his right leg to the knee, both of his entire arms, his heart, his left eye, and his entire chest is able to open for repairs and to replace his core.**

 **Also should Glynda be paired these are my choices.)**

Glynda X Roman

Glynda X Ozpin

Glynda X Iron Wood


End file.
